Big time Disappearance
by Shawna13
Summary: When a day at the beach suddenly goes bad, someone goes missing! who is missing? and can they find the missing person?
1. Beach Party ruined

**Ok so this is my new story…I decided to take a break from writing about Jendall… (Even though I love their relationship!) So yeah haha enjoyyy **

"Man it is hot!" Kendall said sitting right under the air conditioning vent in his apartment. His three best friends, and band members, sat right next to him, all trying to get closer to the vent than the other.

"Yeah! It is 110 degrees! That's only 2 degrees away from the highest recorded temperature in L.A" Logan said smartly.

"This heat is messing up my hair!" James complained.

"I wish we had some corndogs left…" Carlos said sadly and as always corndogs were all he can think about.

"Why don't you guys go to the beach?" Katie said popping up from behind the counter licking a strawberry ice cream cone.

Kendall looked thoughtful, trying to remember if Gustavo had given Big Time Rush a day off today. After a few seconds, Kendall decided that he didn't care if he did or didn't. He just wanted to get to the beach. Right now.

"That", Kendall began, "Is a wonderful idea!"

His friends agreed excitedly, always loving a great day at the beach.

"All right then. I'll call Jo, Logan call Camielle. Katie go tell mom that we are taking you to the beach." Kendall said, taking charge.

"No way! I'm not going to some beach! I'd rather stay here!" Katie pouted.

"No Katie. It's time you get outside. Go to the beach, have fun!" Mrs. Knight said walking out from her bedroom, dressed in her athletics clothes.

"Fine" Katie said with a frown on her face.

Kendall smiled and walked over to the phone, and dialed his friend's number.

"Hello?" Jo's voice said, after she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jo. Listen me and the boys and Katie are going down to the beach today to beat the heat. You want to come?" I asked, praying that she would say yes. I have had a secret crush on Jo ever since she first moved here to Palm Woods, but I have been too nervous to ask her out. But James had told me that if I keep waiting, then by the time I work up the nerve to ask her out she would all ready have a boyfriend.

"Oh Yeah that sounds fun! Just give me like ten minutes to pack and I'll meet you in the lobby." Jo replied.

"K see you then" I said and hung up.

"Jo is coming too" I said turning to tell Katie and my friends.

"And Camielle" Logan added, closing his cell phone.

"Here you go boys and Katie" Mrs. Knight said returning with a couple of beach blankets.

"Thanks Momma Knight" Carlos said.

Mrs. Knight nodded and then shoed the boys off to a day of fun at the beach.

**TEN MINUTES LATER:**

Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos and Katie walked into the lobby ten minutes later to meet Camielle and Jo. They were sitting on the couch talking to each other about an upcoming audition for a brand new TV show.

"Ready to go ladies?" James asked smiling.

"Yup" Jo said standing up with Camielle. She flashed Kendall a smile before, turning to walk out with Camielle, intently talking about something.

When they arrived at the parking lot, they thought of something.

"Who is driving us?" Jo asked. Kendall couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful and talented Jo was, so their usual leader was quiet.

"I'll drive you anywhere you need to go" Guitar Dude said, walking about behind them. "As long as I can stay, too" he added.

"Sure! Can you drive us to the beach in your van?" James asked.

"Yes I can!" he said. Then he pointed to his beaten up van at the end of the parking lot and shouted "Everyone in the van!"

They all raced towards the van and got in. Kendall quickly took the seat next to Jo, praying that he wouldn't say something stupid. Logan turned to his girlfriend Camielle and started talking about auditions that she planned to go to in upcoming days. James, Logan, and Carlos started talking about what they were going to do once they got to the beach. Kendall turned to Jo and smiled friendly.

"So Jo how do you like L.A?" he asked.

"It's really beautiful here. And I'm so glad I found such great friends like you all right after I arrived." She replied smiling at Kendall.

"_I should just ask her out already"_ Kendall thought to himself.

"_Wow he is so cute"_ Jo thought. She could never stop thinking about Kendall.

"WE'RE HERE!" Guitar Dude shouted from the front seat of his van.

Everyone piled out, Kendall dragging Katie, since she still didn't want to go to the beach.

"Hey Jo do you want to come play volleyball with me, James, and Carlos?" Kendall asked praying she would say yes.

"Sure I'd love to" she said. "But you better watch out because I'm the queen of volleyball and I'm going to murder you guys." She said pointing at James and Carlos who were already set up in position.

"Oh a girl who's competitive! I like it." James said.

Kendall glared at James.

"_How dare he hit on Jo when he knows I like her!"_ Kendall thought angrily.

But he didn't have to worry long, because Jo rolled her eyes at that comment.

They started playing, and it was soon very obvious that Jo was good at volleyball. Soon they were beating James and Carlos 5-1.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Logan asked Camielle after he applied sun block. He knew that if he didn't apply enough he could get burned, or even worse, skin cancer.

"Sure" she replied, putting down her sunglasses. They both ran off into the wavy water, and soon were very far out, leaving Katie the only one left at the beach blankets.

"I'm going up to the juice bar." She said, but no one heard her. She sighed, hating the beach, and trudged through the hot sand up to the juice bar.

After a long game of volleyball, Jo and Kendall won 10-4. Kendall scored four times, and Jo scored the rest. Kendall sat down on a beach blanket and then realized that he was very hungry.

"_Perfect time to ask Jo if she wants to go get something to eat" _he thought. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Jo was wading in the ocean.

"Hey, do you want to go grab something to eat with me?" Kendall asked bravely.

"Yes Kendall, I would love that" she said smiling, with a new glow to her chocolate brown eyes.

Together they walked off to get a burger.

Meanwhile, James decided to try his luck at surfing again. He grabbed a surfboard and paddled out with Logan, Camielle, and Carlos all watching him.

"Woo-hoo" he called standing up and riding the wave, though he was a little wobbly. "I'm doing it!"

Logan, Camielle, and Carlos cheered. Then they returned to the shore to grab a surfboard and try their luck.

About a half hour later, James and his surfing partners returned to the shore, both happy and tired from surfing. They managed to get the hang of it near the end, but some waves just threw them right in the water.

Kendall and Jo returned from having a burger, and he even worked up enough nerve to take her hand in his. She turned her head and smiled at him.

They reached their beach blankets and sat down, tired from the long day at the beach.

James, Logan, Camielle, and Carlos did the same.

"Wait a minute." Kendall said sitting up. Everyone turned their head and looked at him, wondering what had startled him. "Where's Katie?" Suddenly fear crossed over all their faces as they jumped up to scan the large beach for Kendall's little sister.

"Didn't she say something about going to the juice bar?" Carlos said suddenly remembering.

Kendall nodded and then said he was going to go check up there. Everyone else smiled and relaxed, knowing the Katie was probably just enjoying some juice.

He ran up there and scanned the few people at the only juice bar on the beach. No Katie. He ran into the few stores and searched for her. No Katie. He ran back out and asked the person at the juice bar if he had seen a short girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

He shook his head no.

Kendall was suddenly fear filled Kendall.

"_I LOST KATIE!" _he thought terrified.

He had to tell his friends.

He ran back to his friends.

They all stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Katie is gone"

**So how'd you like it? Yeah I know it's a break from what I usually write, and I'm not quite sure if I like it haha…but I'm going to continue writing it…**

**Now to go update my other stories…**

**Please review!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	2. telling mrs knight

**Yay Yay new chapter! I hope you have seen that I uploaded a new story and you have read it! **

**Sorry it took me a long time to upload…**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

Kendall stared at his friend's faces, waiting for them to show any emotion. James was the first one to recover from the initial shock. He jumped up and rushed towards Kendall, and patted his back as to comfort Kendall. Kendall was grateful that someone finally responded, because he didn't know how much longer he could last. He broke out in tears, from fear and guilt. Fear from not knowing where his baby sister was, and guilt for being so involved with Jo that he forgot to watch over her. After all she is only eleven, and though she may seem like a genius, she was still just a kid. He heard foot-steps in the sand as his other friends rushed over to comfort him to; to tell him that everything would be fine. Camielle scanned the waters and the beach, searching for Katie. She didn't find her though, anywhere. After a while Kendall calmed down enough, so he could talk this over with his friends.

"I asked everyone up at the juice bar. Nobody had seen any young girl who matched Katie's description. And I checked all the shops and restaurants, but no Katie." Kendall said, feeling like an idiot for losing Katie.

"And you are sure you asked everyone?" James responded, now looking up at the juice bar.

"Yes." he whispered, dropping his gaze down to my feet.

There was a long period of silence. Kendall raised my head back up and saw everyone staring out at different parts of the beach; everyone except for Jo. She was standing in front of him with a concerned expression on her face. Kendall realized their faces were so close, so close that he could smell the perfume drifting off of Jo. He looked into her eyes, which were staring up at him. He wanted to bend down and kiss her right now, but he knew that this wasn't the right time. So Kendall discarded the overwhelming urge to kiss Jo, and just listened to what she had to say.

"So what are we going to do? Where are we going to even start?" she whispered, her minty breath blowing across my face.

"First," I said, reluctantly pulling away from Jo so that everyone could hear me, "we tell my mom."

**Back at the Palm Woods after Guitar Dude drove everyone home:**

"We'll come with you guys. It was partly our fault for not keeping an eye on Katie, too." Camielle said when the group of us walked through the Palm Woods front doors.

Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan nodded thankful for some back-up. Nobody knew how Mrs. Knight would react when she found out Katie was gone.

They made their way to the elevator, and up to the floor where apartment 2J was located. They walked in a huddle, Kendall leading the way, James and Carlos flanking him. Logan, Camielle, and Jo walked side by side behind James and Carlos. When they reached the door, Kendall stopped and turned to his friends. He was thankful that they were going to help take the blame, but he didn't want them to get in trouble either.

"OK when we get in there, just let me handle everything, OK? I don't want you all to get in trouble…" Kendall trailed off.

They were about to protest, but seeing the serious look on Kendall's face they just nodded. Taking a deep breath, Kendall turned around and opened the door to 2J.

Mrs. Knight was folding laundry at the counter, making neat piles for each boy and then Katie. Hearing the door open, she looked up with a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Kendall stopped short, and chocked on what he was about to say. He whipped his head around to look for support, and Logan nodded understanding.

"Hello Momma Knight" he said, stepping forward.

"Hello, boys." She said, while a brief glimpse of her confusion, as to why we were back so early, flashed across her face. "And girls." She added, as a smile returned to her face.

"Umm, mom we have something to tell you." Kendall said, his voice quivering a little. He gestured towards the couch. Mrs. Knight stared at him, probably wondering why her son sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Then she nodded and walked towards their bright orange couch, to sit with her son. They sat down, and everyone else lingered back over by the kitchen, bracing themselves for what they knew was coming next.

"Mom, Katie is missing." Kendall said, staring into her eyes. He felt her freeze up under, from the shock of what she just learned. He braced himself for an explosion of yelling, or even just tears. He hated seeing his mom cry. He much rather have her just be mad, though he knew that would be hard. He knew that his mother wasn't one to get mad easily.

After a few moments, Mrs. Knight composed herself. She took a deep breath, her mouth set in a thin line. Amazingly though, she replied to Kendall in a calm way.

"Where did you last see her?" she asked, her voice barely cracking. But she soon the calm atmosphere faded, and tears formed in her crystal blue eyes. Kendall lost it then, too, not bearing to see his mother cry. Sensing Kendall's in-capability to respond, Carlos answered her question.

"Katie left to go to the juice bar, and we all thought that she would be fine. After a while, when she hadn't returned, we began to get worried. Kendall left to go find her, and he asked all around. Nobody up at the juice bar, and shops had seen her, including the workers." Carlos said.

Just then there was a sob from on the couch. Carlos looked up from his shoes, where he had dropped his gaze moments ago in his embarrassment for losing Katie, and saw that Mrs. Knight was sobbing into her hands.

"Oh...my little baby…Katie? Where are you…" she chocked out between cries.

Kendall put his hands on his mother's back, trying to comfort her. After a while, her sobs subsided into gentle moans and then silence. She brought her head up from in her hands, and stared at her son, and then the group of people by the counter.

"We have to find her." She said, in a whisper.

"How are we even going to start?" James asked.

"First," she said standing up, "We call in the police."

**So there you go a new chapter!**

**Please review and read my other stories too!**

**Thanks if you read this you are awesome!**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	3. The first night without Katie

**Yay a new chapter…um ok school starts soon so updates may be less frequent but trust me I'll do my best! **

That night, everyone in apartment 2J was plagued by insomnia. They tossed and turned, and no matter how much their bodies ached for sleep to come, they just couldn't drift into the peaceful world of sleep. And it wasn't just their exhausted bodies that craved sleep, but it was their minds too. The events of the day had been to mentally exhausting, that even though they wanted to stay up waiting for Katie, they knew that had to go to bed. Plus, what happened after they had told their mom had just pushed everyone over the edge…

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER:

Kendall paced up and down the living room of their apartment, anxiously waiting for his mother to finish conversing with the police on the phone. James and Logan sat on the couch, staring at the floor, lost in their own thoughts. Carlos sat at the counter eating two corndogs, oblivious to the fact that everyone thought he was being un-caring since he showed no concern for Katie. But the truth is, Carlos did care, he just didn't know how to express himself. So he resorted in eating to calm his feelings. Mrs. Knight was also pacing, only she was in the kitchen with the phone pressed up to her ear. She waited, impatiently, for the police at the Missing Persons Department to pick up. Just moments ago she was transferred after explaining what had happened to her only daughter. Finally, after what seemed like hours but she later learned was only three minutes, someone answered.

"Hello Missing Persons Department, my name is Officer Jacobs how may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Mrs. Knight and I have to report a missing girl." She said, watching as four boy's heads snapped up to stare at her as she finally got to speak to someone about Katie. Their eyes scanned her face, unblinking, waiting for some sign.

"Ok, ma'am, what is the full name of the person you would like to report?" Officer Jacobs asked.

"Katerina Alexa Knight, but we call her Katie." Mrs. Knight said quickly.

"How old is the person, and when was she born?"

"She is eleven, and was born June 12 2000."

"Where was this person last seen?"

"At the beach, earlier today. She left to go get a drink from the juice bar, and never returned."

There was a sudden change in the officer's tone of voice. It was no longer helpful, but now irritated. "Ma'am you do know the law says you must wait a full 48 hours before reporting any missing people." He said sighing.

"But you don't understand!" Mrs. Knight stammered, trying to find a loophole in the annoying law.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight, I do understand. She is your daughter and you are worried sick but I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do at this point. Call back in 48 hours if she still hasn't shown up, and then we can talk." The line went dead.

Mrs. Knight slowly placed the phone back down on the counter, and turned to the four anxious boys. But they too, knew about the law already. They just nodded their heads, knowing what the officer had said.

It was hopeless.

**END FLASHBACK**

They all couldn't sleep, because they knew Katie was out alone, lost by her friends and older brother. They knew she would have no warm bed tonight; she may not even have any food. She could be sleeping, stomach growling, in an alleyway, lost and confused. Or, it could be an even worse situation, one nobody wanted to say out loud, though everyone was thinking it. She could be kidnapped.

Kendall twisted and turned in his bed, thoughts of Katie buzzing around in his head like angry flies, feeling guilty and nervous. Groaning softly, knowing his friends probably weren't sleeping either but not wanting to wake them if they were lucky enough to be sleeping; he flipped onto his side and stared at the bright red numbers on his bedside clock. 1:47 A.M. He flipped back over and stared at the wall, feeling like a zombie.

In the next bed over, James was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He tried to focus on anything besides Katie, their band, their music, girls, and pie. But nothing worked, every time he thought he had finally focused on something else, her tiny innocent face flashed into his mind. Her big innocent, scared eyes, alone during a time when she should be home safe in bed, haunted him. He turned his head to his side, and stared at the bed that Kendall occupied. He could just faintly make out the shape of him, lying on his side facing away from James. James could tell that he wasn't sleeping, and that he was scared, it was just something you could tell when you were close enough to be brothers.

In the next bed, Logan was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He was the only one lucky enough to fall asleep, but even that didn't last long. He woke up just minutes ago, from a terrible nightmare.

_Logan walked along the beach with Camielle, watching the sunset. But something was wrong. The usually busy beach was deserted, and the sunset was pretty. It was a blood red, haunting image that Logan quickly turned away from. _

"_Come on Logan we have to keep walking!" Camielle pleading voice said, tugging his hand. Logan turned back to her and saw fear in her eyes. Wanting to keep her happy, they walked on, Logan trying not to look at the sunset. Eventually, they reached the end of the beach. But there was still something weird. There was a cage just a little bit ahead, right before the sign that signaled that nobody could pass that point. Wondering what it was Logan walked faster, forgetting about Camielle. He reached the cage, and saw a young girl inside it. _

"_Hello?" he whispered, placing one hand on the cage, even though every part of his body was screaming "No!" at him._

_Slowly the little girl turned around, and Logan realized with a shock it was Katie. She was crying softly, her face covered in tiny dried up blood clots. She opened her eyes, which were now a burning red, instead of the soft color they used to be. _

_Logan let out a cry, and stumbled away from the beaten and battered Katie inside the cage. _

"_Why Logan?" Katie said softly, but there was hurt and anger in her voice._

"_Who did this to you Katie?" he said, walking back to Katie._

"_You did!" she screeched, the soft voice gone. "YOU DID THIS TO ME LOGAN MITCHELL! YOU LET ME GET KIDNAPPED!" She was suddenly beating at the cage, and in a fleeting instant Logan realized she was trying to get out to hurt him._

"_No Katie I swear it wasn't me!" he shouted, scared for his life now._

"_You let them torture me! You let them kill me!" She raged on. Suddenly the cage broke loose, and Katie jumped up. The cute little childish face that Logan had adored was gone and it was now replaced with the face of a demon._

"_And now Logan Mitchell, YOU WILL PAY!" she hissed and then shouted rushing toward him. Logan noticed the knife she was carrying and then screamed._

That was when Logan had sat up out of his dream, panting and sweating from the terror. He vowed not to go back to sleep, not to let Katie haunt his dreams again.

In the final bed, Carlos was lying with his eyes closed. He was attempting to force himself too fall asleep, where his guilty thoughts of losing Katie couldn't hurt him, but his attempts were just fails. He wasn't; falling asleep, and the only dreaming he was doing was daydreaming. He seemed to have convinced himself that real life was just one bad dream in which they'd lost Katie. Like a nightmare that he couldn't escape, so instead he lost himself in a world of daydreams. Currently, Carlos was envisioning himself in a valley of corndogs, all for him. But somewhere deep down, he knew things still weren't right. The pain of losing Katie reflected into his day dream, and instead of delicious corndogs, they were all rotten. Jerking out of the bad daydream, Carlos yawned and slammed his head against his pillow, wishing for real sleep to come to him.

It was going to be a long night.

**Thanks hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I really liked writing this one.**

**Please review**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


End file.
